


Remember

by Felgia_Starr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Drama, F/M, Memory Loss, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felgia_Starr/pseuds/Felgia_Starr
Summary: Draco Malfoy wakes up from a four-month comatose with no memory of his relationship with Hermione Granger. Written for Dramione Fanfiction Writers' Troping Thursdays on Facebook.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is unedited, raw, and most probably garbage lol.

Hermione held her breath as she watched her husband’s eyes flutter open. She loved his eyes so much. The way they would peer into hers, the way they glinted every time she spoke to him, and the way they seemed to speak another language of their own - she loved it.  
  
It had been four months since she’d last seen those beautiful eyes. And in those four months, she had suffered. She’d refused to eat, she’d refused to sleep willingly, and she’d refused to live properly. She just couldn’t do it, not without him at least. Of course, she tried her best to be happy for their daughter. But it was all an act. She couldn’t be truly happy without Draco. She needed him.  
  
Her husband gasped when he finally saw her. She gave a smile. He was really here. He was finally with her. He was alive.  
  
“Draco,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. “I missed you.”  
  
He stiffened uncomfortably when she hugged him. Hermione felt his cold hands on her wrists before he forcibly wrenched her away from him.  
  
“Granger,” he snarled. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Hermione frowned, her brain attempting to find a reason for his behavior. “Draco - “  
  
“Don’t call me that!”  
  
Her frown deepened. “What?”  
  
She tried to recall what the Healers had told her four months ago, when she’d first rushed him into the hospital after a vengeful Auror hexed Draco and threw him against a brick wall, causing him to pass out. She remembered a female Healer with short hair telling her that Draco’s brain was severely damaged and that he might not remember a few events if he woke up.  
  
Was that the case? Did Draco not remember her? He seemed to know her name, but what if he’d forgotten their marriage and everything they had gone through?  
  
Hermione swallowed back the lump that was forming in her throat.  
  
“Draco,” she softly called out. “I’m your wife.”  
  
Her husband’s face paled. “No.”  
  
“What’s the last thing you remember?” she asked, trying not to cry.  
  
“Why should I tell you that, Mudblood?” he sneered.  
  
Hermione winced at the ugly derogatory term. It hurt when it was Draco who called her that. When it was others, it didn’t matter.  
  
“I’m your wife,” she repeated in a hushed tone.  
  
“No, you’re not.” Draco shook his head, disbelieving. “I would never marry a Mudblood, let alone an annoying swot like you.”  
  
Tears uncontrollably fell from her eyes.  
  
“Draco, we’re married,” she told him, louder this time. “We’ve been married for two years now. We have a daughter.”  
  
His eyes, the eyes she loved, widened in shock as he looked her up and down, his breathing became uneven, and his face scrunched up in disgust. He pushed her further away from the bed and himself and proceeded to release projectile vomit out of his mouth and into the floor.  
  
Hermione sobbed loudly and helplessly, her knees weakening. She collapsed next to the door, still pouring her emotions out.  
  
“That’s the most revolting shit I’ve ever heard,” she heard him rasp. “I’ve fathered a half-blood. Fuck. No, no, no, no.”  
  
He sounded so repulsed that Hermione’s heart broke. The thought of him looking at their beautiful daughter with nothing but revulsion broke her heart more. Lyra wouldn’t understand her father’s situation. Just imagining her poor sad face when she realized her daddy didn’t want her anymore made Hermione cry harder.  
  
What had she done to deserve this?  
  


**. . .  
**   


“What do you mean you can’t make him remember?” Hermione shouted at the Healer who’d just told her that there was no spell for Draco’s condition. “What about my parents? They remembered me!”  
  
“That’s different, Miss Hermione,” the Healer said, “You undid a spell when their memories returned. Draco wasn’t _Obliviated_ .”  
  
Hermione shut her eyes and released a long sigh, trying to calm down.  
  
“So his memories are never going to return?”  
  
“We don’t know,” the Healer admitted, “but we think that it would be best if the memories aren’t forced on him.”  
  
So this was it. This was how she was going to lose her husband. This was the end of her relationship. This whole memory loss situation would be the worst thing she would ever experience. But she was a strong woman. She would not let this take over her life. She was going to stand by Draco’s side until he told her that she needed to leave. She would fight for her marriage until hope diminished and there was truly o more chance.  
  


**. . .  
**   


Hermione didn’t like the way Narcissa Malfoy was talking to her husband. She believed that the older woman was a negative presence in Draco’s life and she would only poison his mind until he was a prejudiced and arrogant blood purist like before. Also, her mother-in-law had never been fond of her. Narcissa tolerated Lyra enough, but she could never conversate with Hermione without calling her a Mudblood.  
  
“Hi, daddy!” the 3-year-old girl that was her daughter waved when Draco glanced at them.  
  
Her husband flinched but surprisingly gave a forced smile. “Hello.”  
  
Lyra hopped off Hermione’s lap and walked toward Draco and Narcissa. The girl clutched her father’s hand and nuzzled it.  
  
“I love you,” Lyra exclaimed.  
  
Hermione’s heart melted at her words. The girl knew nothing. She was ignorant of her father’s bewildered expression and hesitation at her touch. Maybe it was better if Lyra knew nothing because she never noticed that Draco did not say he loved her back.  


**. . .**

  
It had been three months since Draco was released from the hospital. He hadn’t gone home to her, choosing instead to return to Malfoy Manor. He grew fond of Lyra and would often take her out to spend time with her.  
  
Whenever he would visit, Draco didn’t acknowledge Hermione. She would greet him with a grin, but he just plain ignored her. She was nothing to him now. He didn’t love her anymore.  
  
He was the reason why she couldn’t sleep at night. He was the reason why she cried out of nowhere when she was working. He was the reason why she felt empty and mindless every day.  
  
Hermione did not suffer from amnesia, unfortunately, she could still feel the love in her heart that she had for him. She now wished she did though. She wished that she could forget her love so she could get rid of the pain that came with it.  
  
She missed him so much. She had been used to his constant presence before and now that he was gone, she couldn’t breathe properly. He was her life. She just wanted him to need her as much as she needed him.  
  
She’d heard that he was courting Astoria Greengrass now. She wondered how he could live so peacefully knowing that he’d hurt her in the process. She wondered if he thought he could replace her just like that with a perfect Pure-blood princess. She wondered if there was still a bit of care and love in his heart left for her.  
  
Draco was currently sitting in front of her, stiff and formal. He’d told her that their divorce was only one sign away, that he’d been taking care of their separation since he was released, and that she would finally be free of him if she just signed the right papers.  
  
Hermione did not want to be free of him. She wanted him here, always next to her. She did not want him next to Astoria Greengrass or anybody else. She wanted him for herself.  
  
“No,” she refused. “I can’t let you go.”  
  
There was simply no way that she’d let him be free so easily. No. She would fight till the very end like she promised in their wedding vows.  
  
A sneer was slowly forming on his face. “You’re really going to be selfish like that, Granger? You’re not going to let me be happy?”  
  
“Yes,” she hissed, tears dripping down her cheeks. “I love you, Draco! You love me as well, I know you do!”  
  
He rolled his eyes. His captivating gray eyes. The eyes that she’d fallen in love with.  
  
“I don’t love you,” he said through gritted teeth, “I’m saying it right now, Granger. I don’t love you!”  
  
His harsh tone made her whimper, but she persisted. “Please, Draco. Just give me one chance, the last one. At least try to understand why you married me. Please.”  
  
“I don’t want to understand why I married you!” he shouted. “It’s fucking disgusting, Granger, you’re disgusting.”  
  
“Draco,” she pleaded. “Just, please, give me a chance. I just need one chance. I love you, Draco, and I can’t live without you.”  
  
She tried to embrace him, but he pushed her off of him.  
  
“Deal with it,” was all he said before he stood up and left.  
  
Hermione fell to her knees in anguish, biting her hand to stop herself from screaming. Everything he said had hurt her. She felt so… unloved and useless because of his words.  
  
It didn’t matter. What was important was she didn’t sign the divorce papers. She would never sign them until she’d shown him how they loved before.  
  
She did not face backlash when they first started dating just to divorce him. She didn't listen to blood purist's comments for nothing. She didn’t go through tons of loaded bullshit just to be separated from him, no. She loved him. She would keep fighting for him and what they had. She was going to convince him that she was worthy of his love. And she was not going to stop until Draco remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a whore for angst & drama! Leave a comment and hit that kudos button!


End file.
